Suyo, por el momento
by nyanko1827
Summary: Un oscuro manto cubría el cielo siendo la luna la única luz que lo iluminase, y unos ojos azul grisáceos seguían la silueta de aquel que plagaba sus sueños más húmedos, esperando a que su presa llegara a casa y ahí asaltarle.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR © Akira Amano–sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi–sensei.

**Summary: **Un oscuro manto cubría el cielo siendo la luna la única luz que lo iluminase, y unos ojos azul grisáceos seguían la silueta de aquel que plagaba sus sueños más húmedos, esperando a que su presa llegara a casa y ahí asaltarle.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

—Pequeñas aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personajes».

* * *

**Suyo, por el momento.**

_Jugaré con él hasta que quiera establecerse con alguna mujer._

* * *

Observarle de lejos era todo lo que hacía, admirarle sin que supiese que ella existía era todo lo que pedía, esperar a que algún día la reconociese era todo lo que soñaba. Su hijo ya la había advertido que su pequeño enamoramiento se estaba convirtiendo en una malsana obsesión, y ella lo sabía.

Lo sabía y lo tenía presente pero…

…la sobrepasaba.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía a un hombre en la cama, que él estaba logrando que años de autocontrol desaparecieran en meros segundos. Pero casi toda la culpa era suya, siempre le habían gustado los retos. El mismo Inuyasha lo había sido, aunque al final no hubiese terminado como a ella le hubiera gustado, había disfrutado—y disfruta—de su amistad.

Pero él…

…no sólo le superaba en edad—por siglos—sino que, también, debía mantenerse oculta para no ser detectada por su viejo amigo. Alguien, que en su momento, también pensó que podría satisfacerla en todos los sentidos—no sólo los carnales.

Pero ambos se dieron cuenta que eran demasiado parecidos y a la vez demasiado diferentes.

Ella buscaba a alguien estable pero que a la vez supiera mantenerla interesada. Él buscaba a alguien que no le importara ser otra de muchas pero que a la vez siempre que quisiera estuviera disponible. Ella tenía una vida más longeva. Él estaba maldito. Ella tenía apéndices que ningún otro mortal poseía. Él—a causa de su maldición—tenía el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años.

Tan parecidos en algunos aspectos pero tan distintos en otros, y esas pequeñas diferencias eran las que habían logrado que fueran buenos amigos.

Se entendían como ningún otro ser podría entenderles, por eso, ella sabía que él—en cuanto supiese que ella estaba cerca observándoles—la ayudaría del mismo modo que ella le había encontrado a alguien que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Pero ella no quería eso, ella sabía que su objetivo la detectaba—hasta cierto punto—y eso hacía que la caza fuera más interesante. Por sus venas corría la sangre de un demonio zorro y esa parte de ella quería empezar el juego, mostrarle quien, verdaderamente, era el cazador y quien la presa.

Amaba la sensación de tener el control, de ser quien prediga el siguiente movimiento—en momentos como éste, era cuando más entendía a Naraku. Saber que se tiene completo control del juego lo hacía muy excitante, saber que él estaba esperando su próximo movimiento le daba un toque de morbosidad exquisito.

«Esta vez él será mío», una sonrisa seductora cruzó por su rostro. «Y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme».

—_|—_

Un oscuro manto cubría el cielo siendo la luna la única luz que lo iluminase, y unos ojos azul grisáceos seguían la silueta de aquel que plagaba sus sueños más húmedos, esperando a que su presa llegara a casa y ahí asaltarle. Mostrarle el verdadero placer de la vida, como un buen zorro—en su caso, zorra—sabía.

Mostrarle que le esperaba si en su corta vida humana la eligiese a ella para disfrutar de cualquier cosa que ella pudiese entregarle.

Ya quedaban pocos pasos para que él llegara a su casa y para que ella pudiera satisfacer meses de observación, para que su pequeña obsesión supiera y probase su buena habilidad y gusto.

«Ahora es el momento», pensó entrando sigilosamente en la habitación, escondiéndose entre las sombras y escuchando las pisadas que daba él al subir los escalones, oliendo el dulce aroma que desprendía después de un largo día de "ejercicio".

«Divino», pensó ella observándole cambiarse el uniforme escolar por el pijama, que consistía en una camiseta holgada de manga corta azul oscuro y unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

Y lo emocionante de todo era que él sabía que estaba ahí, esperando a que bajara la guardia para asaltarle. Aunque él no supiera sus intenciones, aunque ella estuviese mofándose de su inocencia al pensar que ella era algún personaje que quería venganza, pensando que ella…

«¡Ahora!».

Ella saltó sobre él al ver que se estaba cubriendo con la sabana, inmovilizándole y—que para su sorpresa él dormía con armas—desarmándole, rozando su pálido rostro con su largo y oscuro cabello, sonriéndole al ver su ceño fruncido y acercándose a su oreja ella le susurró—: Relájate, porque esta noche vas a disfrutarla.

Se separó de él mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, soltándole de su agarre al verle estupefacto y subiéndole la camiseta mientras se posicionaba mejor entre sus piernas. Se notaba que era su primera vez porque, aunque tuviera buen físico, las chicas—y chicos—le temían, su mala fama había logrado que fuese inepto—por falta de una mejor palabra—en las relaciones sociales.

Por eso, en ese instante, estaba siendo tan receptor. Ella le estaba tocando como nadie en su vida lo había hecho—ya que no se atrevían, le estaba mostrando sensaciones que él sólo había sentido al golpear a otros y, aún y así, no eran tan intensas como estas. Ella sabía perfectamente donde tocar y donde lamerle, sabía que hacer para que su mente dejase de razonar para centrarse en sus atenciones.

«Años de experiencia», y orgullosa estaba de ello.

Era una Yōkai Kitsune, conocidos por su arte en la seducción, por alimentarse de la energía que se desprenden de sus acompañantes en el acto sexual, por… por infinitas cosas más, muchas de las cuales a uno le hacen repensarse tener a un demonio zorro como amante pero eso él no lo sabía y no tenía porque saberlo. Él debía concentrarse en las sensaciones que ella le proporcionaba.

Y eso estaba haciendo, sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo dándole suaves y tiernas caricias mientras su boca jugaba cruelmente con uno de sus pezones estaba volviéndole loco, queriendo que fuera más lejos, que ella se atreviera a más pero el problema era que no sabía que era ese más…

…Un sonoro jadeo salió de su garganta al sentir como ella había metido su mano dentro de sus pantalones y acariciaba su virilidad, estimulándola para que creciera como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba deseoso de que ella fuera más lejos, de que…

…Su espalda se arqueó y de su garganta salió un ronco gemido al sentir como ella le lamía su erección mientras que con su mano le acariciaba los testículos, ella estaba llevándole al cielo mientras simulaba penetraciones con su boca. Ya no podía….

—Suficiente —él dijo haciendo acopio de toda a fuerza que le quedaba y cambiando posiciones con ella.

Ahora que podía observarla mejor, recordaba haberla visto alguna vez por Nami-chuu, pero no como estudiante sino más bien como una intrusa en su territorio, explorándolo como si tuviera planeado algo más que una simple visita y ahora la tenía, postrada debajo de él, observándole como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que había probado. Pero ahora le tocaba a él degustarla y hacerla sentir tan perdida como lo había estado él.

Vale, puede que no tuviera tanta experiencia como estaba mostrando ella pero algo sí que había escuchado de los estudiantes a la hora del almuerzo, quienes se jactaban de los ruidos, posiciones e incluso cuanto gritaban ellas cuando estaban por llegar al orgasmo.

Con eso en mente empezó a desnudarla, quitándole pieza por pieza la ropa que llevaba hasta dejarla con su ropa interior.

Hasta ahora ella se estaba dejado hacer, observando los torpes pero a la vez fluidos movimientos que él hacía para hacerla sentir bien, se notaba en sus ásperas caricias que quería que ella gimiera y se estremeciera debajo de él, pero eran muchos años los que le llevaba y se había acostado con unos cuantos como para estremecerse de placer por un toque tan inocente como el de él, al menos necesitaría pasar los previos más salvajemente o simplemente que la penetrara sin contemplaciones, pero eso tampoco iba a decirlo prefería que él se esforzase un poco más antes de darle tal placer.

Quería jugar con él un rato antes de…

—¡Ah~!

Si que aprendía rápido su pequeña obsesión… entonces ya había llegado el momento de hacerle saber lo buena que era en éste tema.

—|—

Era de esperarse que el primero de enterarse de su pequeña aventura nocturna fueran ellos… es qué no tenían vida privada. No, al parecer no la tenían.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —siseó para no despertar a su acompañante.

—Vamos mamá, no te enojes. Simplemente pasábamos por aquí… ¡Dios, lo has hecho! —exclamó divertido su hijo despertando al acompañante de su madre—. Bueno, ya que estás despierto… ¿Qué te ha parecido tú primera vez? Excitante, ¿verdad? Y más con alguien como mamá.

—Me parece que Hibari aún está despertándose e intentando situar sus acciones de la noche —dijo un divertido Arcobaleno.

—¿Eso crees? Por el sonrojo yo diría que ya tiene muy bien asumido que sus inhibiciones fueron rotas muy fácilmente por mamá.

—Te equivocas, su sonrojo es por haber a cual de los dos empieza a morder hasta la muerte primero.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el joven zorro—. Tienes ra… Espera, ¿morder hasta la muerte? ¿No sería mejor que eso lo guardará para morderá a mamá?

—Cierto, cierto. Ahora que tiene a alguien a quién morder tendré más tiempo para tortu–quiero decir, enseñar a mí Dame–Alumno.

—Dilo con todas las palabras, Reborn. A ese pobre chico lo torturas —dijo ella levantándose de la cama y empezando a vestirse siendo imitada por su acompañante—. Y ahora, creo que es cuando te vas, cariño.

—¿Por qué, mamá? ¡Quiero quedarme un poco más!

Ella señaló al pelinegro, quien ya tenía de vuelta sus tonfas—. Por eso.

—¡Hiyaaaaa! —el joven zorro saltó por la ventana siendo perseguido por el ahora amante de su madre que iba armado y listo para poner en práctica la frase que, anteriormente, había citado el Arcobaleno.

En la casa del Guardián de la Nube, Reborn estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que su vieja amiga preparara el almuerzo, ya que había salido de la residencia Sawada con prisas sin haber tomado bocado ni haber podido tortu–despertar a su queridísimo alumno.

—¿Cómo va afectar esto en un futuro, Kagome? —preguntó el Arcobaleno del Sol.

—No muy mal… espero. Jugaré con él hasta que quiera establecerse con alguna mujer.

—Es Hibari y establecerse con una mujer no creo que esté dentro de sus planes. Es la nube de Vongola, recuérdalo.

—Por supuesto, no pienso interferir en vuestros asuntos. Dejémoslo entonces en que me verá siempre que Kyorin necesite de atención.

—¿Kyorin?... Déjalo no quiero saberlo.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? Había pensado en Chibi Kyo o Hibarin pero me gusta ése, a no ser que se te ocurra otro nombre.

La mirada que le mandó Reborn hizo que ella se carcajeara mientras ponía los platos en la mesa y esperaba que su hijo apareciera junto a Kyouya para empezar otro día, aunque, a partir de ahora se verían un poco más de lo que el Arcobaleno había planeado.

«Y yo que quería presentársela a Tsuna para que entrenasen juntos», Reborn suspiró imperceptiblemente. «Con lo divertido que hubiera sido ver a Dame–Tsuna intentar pelear contra el ingenio de un zorro. Eso tendrá que esperar… a no ser…», Reborn sonrió con dulzura consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de la mujer que estaba sirviendo los platos.

~Owari~

* * *

**N/A: **Este One-Shot es para que sepáis que sigo viva, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y ahora que son vacaciones quiero ponerme al día con mis fics y las traducciones. Para que conste, esto se hizo un día en clase mientras me explicaban la teoría de Arrhenius y la de Brönsted–Lowry, menudo coñazo de día eran cosas que ya me sabía pero como había gente que no se debía explicar Dx

¿Continuación para éste One-Shot? No creo que la vaya a haber, pero si me diera por hacerla serían One-Shot's o Drabbles independientes pero subidos detrás de éste.

¡Para que conste y luego no me vengáis con decepciones! Si alguien quería el lemon entero estaba avisado con anterioridad que no iba a haberlo ya que lo he clasificado como T.

Bueno, después de todo dicho y aclarado nos leemos el fin de semana que viene con alguna actualización o mía o traducción.


End file.
